dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Endangered Targets
Blu and Jewel protect their three chicklets, Bia, Tiago, and Carla, hoping they'll be set free into a wonderful life just like their first brood, Achez, Grecia, and Roma. But when Nigel encounters Blu and Jewel's friends back at Rio, he threatens to hurt Blu and Jewel and their chicks at Condilion if they don't surrender. But will Nigel keep his deal? It's all solved in this episode of EFF Agents... Story The episode starts out with Blu, Jewel, Bia, Tiago, and Carla on the balcony outside of their room. "Will we be released into a beautiful future just like our big brothers and sister?" Bia asks her father. "Of course," Blu answers, hugging Bia. "As long as you stay close to your parents' sides." But they could encounter a horrible future if all the Spix's macaws were killed by Nigel, or if Nigel came after them. Nigel paced back and forth, studying the scared and worried faces of Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz. He smirked evily. "I've been chasing after you guys ever since you defeated me- again - in the lost city," Nigel says. "I must find those blue birds! Everywhere they go they carry bad luck!" "You shouldn't had of-" Luiz starts. "Silence!" Nigel squawks, jumping right into Luiz's face as if he were about to peck his eyes right out. "Surrender, or I'll kill your blue bird friends and their six children," Nigel says in a low monotone voice, backing away from Luiz's face. "Surrender, and your blue friends will live." Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz nod reluctantly, still wanting to stop Nigel and his evil deeds. Eva stared at her friends, making a face that meant "You're actually falling for that?!". Nigel noticed Eva wasn't surrendering, so he put his ninja claws to her neck, which made her nod. "Good," Nigel says, studying his claws. "Now, don't stop me if I do something you don't like. Or you'll certainly be seeing red." He flies off, laughing: "So gullible!" "You fell for that?" Eva says as her friends sigh with relief. "He's still going to kill Blu and his family!" Luiz, Pedro, Nico, and Rafael looked at the ground like there were a solution written in the dirt. "We gotta get contact with the EFF!" Nico suddenly suggests, flying towards the city of Rio. "Wait up, Nico!" Pedro hollers, flying after Nico. "Hey! Don't leave me! I can't even fly!" Luiz yells to Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Eva as they flew more into the distance. Blu and Jewel sung and dance with their second brood until dinner was prepared. They ate their dinner, then Tiago said out of the blue: "Will Nigel return?" Jewel and Blu gave each other worried glances. It was true he'd return, but they didn't want to worry their children. "He might, but you can never be sure," Jewel says before Blu could open his beak. Stickman comes running into the room, panting. "Stickman, what is it?" Dogkid says, turning her attention to Stickman. "We got a distress signal," He announces. "Well, it was a phone call. The voice said 'Nigel returns - Blu and Jewel in danger'. But I don't know if it's Nigel himself trying to trick us, or actually one of Blu and Jewel's friends!" Carla, Bia, and Tiago gasp. Jewel hugs them, as Blu runs up to Stickman. "Please, tell Miles to open up a temporarily tunnel to Rio." Blu commands. "I must go see what Nigel may be doing this time!" Stickman nods, then runs down the hallway. "Why isn't Tails eating with us anyways?" Rainbow Dash asks. "He's busy with his invisible cloak invention," Dogkid says, finishing the rest of her chicken. "He hasn't eaten in days." "I'll go with you, Blu," Jewel says, putting Bia, Tiago, and Carla under Cynder's wing. "Our children will be protected by Cynder while we're gone." "OK, Jewel." Blu says, walking into the hallway. When they reach the lab, Stickman runs into them, falling down in surprisement. Blu and Jewel hurry into the lab, spotting a wormhole labled "Rio" next to the wormhole leading to Club Penguin. "It's temporarily, so Nigel won't find it after you stop him - again." Tails explains. Blu instantly jumps into the portal, with Jewel on his tail. They find themselves in a thick canopy. It took them a few minutes to move many leaves to see light. "The Rio jungle," Jewel whispers to herself. "Oh, good times..." "To the samba club we go!" Blu says, flying towards the spot where the samba club was. Jewel followed. They landed, and entered the samba club. "Kipo!" Blu called to Kipo as he sat on a box in the club. "Nico, Pedro, Ra-" "I don't know!" Kipo cries. "I haven't seen them since your last visit here!" Blu and Jewel leave the samba club, scanning the beaches, then the jungle, then the rooftops of the Rio buildings. Blu spots Nico as he flies towards Luiz's garage. "Blu! Jewel!" Nico exclaims, breaking into a big grin. "We surrendered to Nigel so he wouldn't kill you guys, but he may still do it even though we surrendered! You know villains..." Nigel lands in front of Blu and Jewel, swinging Pedro into the wall. "Your pesky obese bird tried to stop me," Nigel says, glaring at Pedro. "Well, Blu and Jewel! Looks like your friends have dragged you into Rio! But how did you travel from Condilion to here so fast?" "That's something you shouldn't care about," Jewel hisses at Nigel. "Are you going to keep your deal, or are you going to kill me and Blu anyways?" "There's a whole clan of Spix's Macaws in the amazon!" Nigel announces, making Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Eva, and Luiz jump up. "So...Blu and Jewel really weren't the last ones?" Rafael says, exiting Luiz's garage. "Yeah," Nigel says, smiling. "The clan is much more than one family of blue macaws. So much more! Maybe your parents are in this clan..." Jewel and Blu's heads perk up. "The good thing is, you guys don't know where the clan is in the amazon. See you!" Nigel says, flying off laughing. Jewel launches herself after Nigel, but Rafael grabs her. "You can't go alone!" Rafael says, yanking Jewel to the ground. "We have to go to the amazon!" "The ama-what?!" Nico says. "Like the webstie?" Pedro asks. "No, it's a jungle, Pedro," Rafael explains. "I'll watch my garage," Luiz says. "The amazon seems like a place only birds could explore! A dog like me should stay behind." "I'll stay behind and protect our chicks," Eva says romantically to Rafael. "Goodbye, Eva and Luiz!" Blu calls as he flies off. "See you after we stop Nigel!" They fly for what seemed like days. The sky was dark, and the moon was bright enough to cast shadows. They reach the amazon, then split up. After many minutes, Jewel finds the village of the Spix's Macaws. "Guys!" Jewel yells to all the Spix's Macaws. "Hide! A nasty bird has come to kill you a-" Just at that moment, Nigel comes out and throws Jewel into a tree. The macaws scatter everywhere, trying to find a hiding place. Rafael throws a coconut at Nigel, giving Nico time to throw his bottle cap at him. Blu nervously stands by, not knowing what to do. Nigel throws Blu into a swamp, knocking Rafael and Nico into it too. Pedro stared at Nigel hopelessly, not knowing what to do. But without thinking, he pushed Nigel into the swamp, fainting him. The swamp carried him away from the village like a conveyor belt. The Spix's Macaws cheer, waking up Rafael, Nico, Jewel, and Blu. Blu flies out of the swamp, screaming at his soaked feathers. "We'll clean you up, don't worry!" Nico says, looking at Blu. "Thanks to us, our kind is saved!" Jewel says, hugging Blu, not caring that he's soaked with swamp water. "Let's go back to the city," Rafael says, flying upwards. When they reach Luiz's garage, they tell Eva and Luiz their story. "Hey," Rafael says after Blu and Jewel tell the story. "Maybe we could join the EFF!" "Yeah!" Blu cheers. "Nico, Pedro, and Luiz could be off-Condilion patrollers. Rafael, you, could come to Condilion and help us!" "My wife can look after our chicks," Rafael says, flying next to Eva. "With her and my little babies, she won't have time to do EFF work!" Rafael hugs Eva before leaving with Jewel and Blu. Jewel leads Blu and Rafael to the hidden wormhole, and they enter it. They find themselves in Tails' lab, the room dark. "Blu! Jewel! And-er, who's this toucan?" Tails yawns, entering his lab. "Rafael!" Jewel says proudly. "He helped Blu and I on our journey in Rio, when Blu and I first met. He'll be joining the EFF!" "Nico, Pedro, and Luiz will be off-Condilion patrollers," Blu says, knowing Tails would ask who they were. "Luiz is a Bulldog, Nico is a Yellow Canary, and Pedro is a Red-crested Cardinal." Tails nods, then leads Rafael into a vacant room to rest in for the night. It was a special room that was set up and air-conditioned to smell and look like the rainforest. "When will my training start?" Rafael asks Tails. "Tomorrow after breakfast," Tails says. Blu and Jewel knock on Spyro and Cynder's room. Cynder answers the door, with Bia, Carla, and Tiago sticking their heads out. "We defeated Nigel!" Blu cheers, opening his wings. His second brood jumps into his wings, thankful that he was alive. "Good job, Blu and Jewel!" Cynder says, smiling. "But be quiet, my husband and Turi are asleep." Jewel and Blu nod. "We'll be leaving now, see ya!" Jewel says, following her husband down the hall. They reach their room, then rest for the night. Category:Season 2 episodes